A Mad World A Green Goblin x Harley Quinn fanfic
by DeathbyFurbies1
Summary: Harry Osborne aka the Green Goblin and Harley Quinn met, they date, they fool around and fall in love and the rest as they say is history, this idea was given to me as a request from a reviewer of one of my Batman fanfics and I decided what the heck with it and ran with it, enjoy


A Mad World

A Green Goblin and Harley Quinn pairing short Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to any characters from either DC Comics or Marvel Comics

Note: This is a requested idea and so I decided to just run with it, enjoy

A mysterious portal to a strange world opens in Gotham and her curiosity peaking Harley Quinn now single decides to go for it. On the other side of the portal is another world on building in particular peeks ms Quinn interest, It said Oscorp on it. After his fathers untimely death Harry Osborne now in leading control strikes up an interest in this very cute but strange girl(Quinn). They date, they fool around and the rest is history, Enjoy.

Harley was leaving her job at the Roller Derby one night when she is walking home she stumbles across a portal that leads to another world. Her curiosity peeking she decides to go through nothing was holding her back, she had dumped Joker, had a little fling with Deadshot, started up an all female team, but she was single now and thought to herself "ah what the hell"

Harley was amazed at the site she was in another city although similar to Gotham in many ways it was defiantly different. There was a huge building called Oscorp, so she decided to go inside it was gigantic, the lobby was the biggest thing she'd ever seen, the fountain alone took up half the space in that lobby, She thought to herself "Wowwy this sure is a heck of a business, who the fuck owned it, who could be this rich"

Harley wanted to find out so she went up to the receptionist desk and the receptionist asked

"Welcome to Oscorp, do you have an appointment?"

"No what is this place and can I talk with the owner?" Harley asked

"One moment please, I'll asked if Mr. Osborne is in" the receptionist said

Harry Osborne still mad that Spiderman had murdered his father was sulking in his office when the phone rang, he answered it.

"This is Harry, really well send her up then"

Harry couldn't believe it a beautiful girl, was in the lobby, Harry always the ladies man would not turn this opportunity down.

Harley went up in the elevators to the penthouse where Harry was waiting, she faintly heard a song playing it was familiar, it went a little like this:

"What is love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more, what is love, baby don't hurt me.."

It seemed to be a little out of sorts but then again so was Harley. The catchiness of the tune made Harley start bobbing her head to the side, she didn't know why she did it, she giggled too.

The elevator opened and standing there was a handsome man with a suit, he looked no older then her, but he had a strange glow to his eyes, his voice was soothing and sweet he spoke

"Well hello there beautiful, I'm Harry Osborne and this is my company Oscorp, what is your name?"

Harley was blushing a little she wasn't sure what it was about Harry but she was in love, she responded

"Harley, Harley Quinn"

"Harley Quinn such a beautiful name, I love what you've done to your hair the blue and red is very unique, please come in" Harry said putting on the charm

"Thanks, so you must have a lot of money huh?" Harley said still blushing a little

"Yes, I do, would you like a drink?" Harry said

"Sure" Harley said still eyeing Harry

"Just a moment" Harry said going to the bar to mix a drink for Harley

The phone rang, he answered it

"What, well I'm busy so hold all my calls, at least for a little while" Harry said

"Sorry about that Harley, here drink up" Harry said with a crooked smile

"Thank you" Harley said taking a drink

They chatted for a while and Harley shared a story about the Joker, that her best friend was Poison Ivy, how she was part of a task force, about the Batman, basically telling Harry everything that had happened to her up to this point in her life. Harry talked about his hatred for Spiderman, his best friend Peter Parker, his father's death and his rise to power.

Harley started to feel really horny she didn't know why maybe he had slipped something into her drink but she didn't care she asked him

"Harry will you fuck me, right here, right now?"

"Of course, Harley" Harry responded

Harry then proceeded to gently kiss Harley on her neck he groped her breasts then took of her clothes and continued to kiss her tenderly. She was in ecstasy, she couldn't control herself and moaned very loudly and spoke

"Yeah Harry that's it, right there"

Then she took off his clothes he was buff looking guy he clearly worked out, that churned Harley's butter, she was anxious and wanted him inside of her.

He played with her pussy tonguing her clit she moaned again she was about to cum. Then she grabbed Harry's meat stick and placed it in her mouth and proceeded to lick it with her tongue it felt great he loved every minute of it, he didn't want to ruin this by cumming to soon.

"Ready big boy, come to momma" Harley said pushing Harry down on the couch grabbing his cock and shoving it up her pussy she grinned on it really hard, so hard he thought it may break off, she liked it rough he could tell, he throw her to the ground and continued to make love to her, she got back on top and he screamed with pleasure, they continued to roll around and crash things the people downstairs heard it all and wondered what was making all that noise, it sounded like a heard of elephants. She giggled.

At this point Spiderman swung by and stopped to look into the window, he thought "damn Harry, wish I could get Gwen to do that," he didn't know who the girl was or even cared, Harry really should learn how to close the shades, then he moved on.

"Harley I'm about to cum" Harry said

"Do it, do it baby ooh baby,cum inside, oh god yeah, your better that Mr. J ever was" Harley said

"Alright" Harry said releasing his load inside of Harley, they were exhausted and just lied there for a moment embracing each other.

"Harley will you stay with me, forever" Harry asked

"You bet cha, I could learn to love it here, as long as I can stay with you" Harley said

" That was the plan my dear" Harry laughed

"What do you mean Harry" Harley asked

"I've trapped you and now you can't leave, I slipped a new pharmaceutical drug that we were experimenting with, I never thought it would work this well" Harry said

"Oh whatever, I love you regardless so want to do it again int the shower?" Harley said a big smile on her face

"ok" Harry said

They moved over to the shower he turned it on, they had sex three more times and each time he came inside her.

"Harley I want to show you something" Harry said walking over to the mirror and it opened up revealing a bunch of high tech gear all Green, there where pumpkin bombs, gliders and the green performance enhancers which gave him the edge he needed when he fought with his nemesis Spiderman.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of neat stuff" Harley said admiring all of The green Goblins stuff

"So I'm the Green Goblin as well my dear, and now you know the truth" Harry said

"Cool" Harley said

"You'll stay with me knowing that I'm evil" Harry asked

"Yeah I was evil once too" Harley said

"Excellent, ready to go again my dear" Harry asked

"Alright this time up my butt ok, I've always wanted to try anal sex" Harley said giggling a little

"Ok" Harry said proceeding to stick his penis up her cute butt it was painful for her at first but after a little while she began to enjoy it.

Harley recalled one date in particular. One night Harry took her to a Magic show, Harley had never been but she enjoyed it regardless. The place was packed, But given Harry's vast wealth they had gotten the VIP treatment, seats front row and center. Harley was getting excited, the lights went dim then the show began and the magician a beautiful woman dressed in a tuxedo and wearing fishnet stockings, she had long following brown hair. Harley looked at the program it said "For one night only, the Amazing Zatanna"

Zatanna did all sorts of neat magic tricks, Harley was getting turned on so she proceeded to unbutton Harry's pants placed her hand one his penis and started to give him a handjob, no one could tell as the lights were dim and she did this under the table, she proceeded to pick up the pace until Harry came, his semen all over her hand it was sticky, Harry loved the pleasure, he smiled at her, then he gave her a napkin to clean up her hand. Then for the closing act Zatanna was going to do a classic she was going to pull a rabbit out of her hat. She placed her hat on the ground and reached into it but that was no rabbit that came out, but a man he said

"Now that's pulling a Deadpool out of your hat"

This guy called Deadpool wore a black and red suit like a ninja, Harley loved Black and Red those two colors together always looked good, she giggled a little, he was loonier than she was. Zatanna's face turned beat red and she was angry also, he ruined her show, she stormed off the curtains closed and everyone applauded. That Deadpool guy walked by and gave a wink to Harley then he left.

Harley would never forget that date, it was a fun night even if that weird guy had ruined the show, the beautiful Zatanna was a heck of a magician. Harry asked

"Did you enjoy the show darling"

"Very much, I love seeing things appear and then disappear,hehehhehe" Harley said

They left in Harry's limo, when they got back to the penthouse suite, they had sex again and again and again, once again every time Harry came inside, Harley would get pregnant for sure.

Harley never did go back to Gotham, she dated Harry and moved in with him and nine months later their daughter was born. Penny, that is what Harley named her, they would live the rest of there lives together, Harley never needed anything again, being with Harry and Penny was what made Harley truly happy, she said silently to herself "Mr. J who" and then smiled and Harry winked back. It was love.

The end

Make sure to check out the Deadpool and Harley pairing fanfic coming soon


End file.
